


Stretch

by TheMistOfThePast



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistOfThePast/pseuds/TheMistOfThePast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gets a little distracted while him and Al are sparring. <br/>Set during the 2 year break in Resembool. <br/>Manga/ Brotherhood. <br/>Ed/Winry oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch

Edward brought his leg up, using all his body weight to fling it into his brother's side. Alphonse leaped back and they again began to circle as if they were on a merry-go-round. Edward forced his tired limbs to push forward as he began to lunge in to throw a punch when suddenly something caught his eye through the window that looked into the basement, something blonde, beautiful and  _stretching_. Edwards breath caught in his throat as Winry tried to stretch out her tired bones, lifting her arms up and inevitably pushing out her breasts which were just barely contained in a skin tight halter top.

"G-nyaaaa" Edward choked out as his eyes trailed down her figure, damn, that zipper looked like it could just pop off. He drunk in the sight of her smiling face, her eyes fluttering closed in contentment as she opened her mouth to let out, what he assumed to be, a sigh.

Edward felt a dramatic tightening in his pants as he let his eyes continue to roam over her body, mentally undressing her. God she was so-  _'Bang.'_

Suddenly something had collided with his body, knocking him to the ground and he looked up to see Al snickering above him.

Not only that but Winry had realised he had been staring at her and had begun to watch them spar just as he was knocked to the ground by his  _little_  brother.  _'Smooth Elric, smooth,'_  Ed thought as he felt his face begin to heat up under Winry's amused gaze.

"Ha! Smooth bro, next time, keep your eyes on me instead of stalking Winry like a character from Twilight and _maybe_  you'll win." Alphonse laughed, eyes twinkling in good humour, turning away from his brother and beginning to walk away. "Oh, and by the way, you should probably take care of that in the bathroom." He added, his scrutinising stare dropping down to his brothers, still-overly-constricting-pants.

"Nyuuuug," Ed stuttered in astonishment, glancing to the window to see Winry laughing, then glancing down at his pants, "Alphonse!"


End file.
